Mysteries and Ponderings
by MunonaKomusume
Summary: Different situations presented by the 'How' 'Why' and 'What' questions, and of course, the answers. Oneshot collection. "How dare he?"
1. Sangue, Padronanza di sé, Rassicurazione

**Of Blood, self control, and reassurance.**  
**Rosario + Vampire** _(Akihisa Ikeda)_  
_MunonaKomusume || May 4th 2014_

_"What's with his blood, that attracted the phantom and the real one?"_

* * *

Capuu Chuu~

The exact moment when Moka tasted Tsukune's blood, the first word that came into her mind was; _delicious_. It is really tasty; the red, thick, fluid that flows down her throat quenching every thirst that she felt. She cannot specifically describe its taste, everytime she tries to define it words just randomly enter her mind.

Aside from the fulfilled-hunger feeling, when she drank his blood for the first time, she felt a small spark inside her chest, and when she drank more, the small spark felt like it ignited into a bigger flame exploding and expanding the heat inside her body. She knows that her inner self, whom she called as _Ura_, felt the same tingling heat, so when she pulled and walked away from Tsukune after saying her thanks, they both wondered;

_"What was that?"_

Not wanting to be late, Moka set aside that small looking matter, and grabbed Tsukune to attend the academy's opening ceremony.

When Omote and Ura, had a short discussion about the 'Tsukue Incident' earlier in their dorm, Ura concluded that their previous reaction only happened because of them constantly drinking blood from medical packs, it only happened because they are used to those _frozen _delights and that's why when they tasted a fresh, and a direct source, they felt only felt the '_natural_' initial bliss because of its unfamiliarity. To sum it up, if they continued to drink from the boy, they will eventually get used to it, making his blood taste bland, insipid, or tasteless at all.

That was the conclusion they reached that night, but after a year they were mistaken.  
After a year, a lot of things had happened. Tsukune's confession about his humanity, they met new friends and together, they fought series of monster students that includes lizardmen, slugs, an ominodoki and some monster teachers that includes krakens, medusa, a lamia an apsara. They even encountered a fox demon, a spider woman, and an evil organization that caused Tsukune's transformation into a half ghoul. Heck, her sister Kokoa even entered their academy.

Still after these things, both Moka's attraction to the male, human hybrid's blood never decreased as they expected before. And it only became stronger; to them his blood became more _enticing, and irresistible. _There was a time when Kokoa, wanting to gain Ura's attention, gave them a fresh blood of a virgin maiden. Apparently, it was a gift for Kokoa from the Shuzen castle. Moka immediately drank the gift, not wanting to waste its freshness. Truthfully, the blood was really tastier in comparison to those medical blood packs that she used to drink, yet, compared to Tsukune's blood caliber; it was still much, much lesser in standards.

It was no myth to vampires about the addicting taste of a virgin maiden's blood. In a vampire market, a virgin's blood is the most expensive drink that they can have. But why, does the weak, lowly and good for nothing hybrid's blood tastes _way _too delicious, too enticing, and too irresistible compared to a legendary maiden's blood?

Again, as time flies by, Inner Moka considered Tsukune's blood as dangerous, and the reason is her self control. She herself never directly tasted the boy's blood. It is always Omote who have done it. She is their conduit about this blood thingy, she is the reason why Inner Moka indirectly tasted Tsukune's blood, and she is the reason why Inner Moka is also addicted to it.

But the ironic part is, _Inner Moka_ is the one who can't control herself when she is infront of Tsukune. She is more excited to those mornings and after schools _capuu chuu_ compared to Omote even though she is sealed by the Rosario.

_"Then what will happen if I am the one who would directly drink it from Tsukune?"_

Is this bizarre hunger caused by her vampire instincts? Is it because of her vampire blood? Still not knowing the answer, both Moka just ignored this _small looking matter again_ and just continued their daily routine. Not knowing, that they will lead them to a situation that will answer of their questions.

One morning when Moka woke up, she was feeling weird in a bad way. Her vision were kind of blurry, her breathing is ragged. Not only ragged, but it comes to the point when she can't breathe at all. Her throat feels tight, as if air can't enter or pass through. Without further ado, she was completely disoriented.

"Ura-chan, what is happening?" Omote asked her inner twin, not having any idea on what is happening.

_"I have no idea Omote, I am also experiencing this peculiar situation at the moment"_ Ura answered also disoriented while still inside the Rosario.

Choosing to disregard their predicament, Moka continues her morning rituals and prepares herself for today's class. Feeling slightly better when she drank those bland blood packs she walked her usual way, meeting Tsukune at the specific intersection just like every morning.

But nobody knows that this morning is _not normal or usual_ in every way.

"Good Morning Moka-san!" Tsukune greeted energetically, tilting his head sideways while waving his hand at the approaching Moka.

"Good Mor-" Moka is about to greet back, yet was stopped when she noticed Tsukune's exposed neck , and with a vampires enhanced sight, she saw the beating pulse on his neck, creating a certain rhythm that makes the both of them to sink their fangs on his neck, and taste every part of him.

Every. Little. Part. Of. Him.  
She wants to drink him dry, she wants to him his place. She wants to sink her fangs deeply inside his neck to show him that she owns her. To wordlessly tell him that his place is right next to her and hers alone. Unconsciously, Moka released an uncharacteristic, feral growl.

Wait, drink him dry? She owns him?  
Omote was alerted by her own thoughts, she can't believe that she just thought of those, inhuman (although she is literally not a human) and suggestive thoughts.

"Moka-san? Are you okay?" Tsukune asked Moka, worry and concern obviously laced in his voice, pulling Moka out of her thoughts.

"I'm okay T-tsukune." Moka answered shortly, stuttering because of embarrassment. To avoid Tsukune's concerned and questioning gaze, she looks down.

"I see. Anyway…" Tsukune started, hints of reddish shades appearing on his cheeks. "Aren't you hungry Moka-san? " He proceeded, shyly rubbing his neck, the precise part where she usually bites him, to send his message.

Realizing what he meant, Outer Moka nervously looked around then tried to ask her inner persona for some help to escape this predicament.

_"Ura-chan… Help me please!"_ Omote pleadingly shouted inside her mind, trying to communicate with her Inner Moka who is suddenly quiet since Tsukune came. _"Nevermind!" _

"T-this m-might sound weird Tsukune-kun, but I am not really feeling hungry right now." Moka lied, yet, was betrayed by grumbling stomach. Embarrassed, she looks down and added "Or so I thought…"

Tsukune loudly laughed, amused by Moka's futile attempt to lie about her hunger and in hiding her embarrassment. After a minute of good laugh, he regained his composure, looked at Moka and gently smiled.  
"Moka-san, we're friends. There's no need for you to hold back." He reassured, and with a grin, he jokingly added "You may even drink me dry if you want."

_"Drink you dry…"_

_"You are mine…"_

_"Mine alone…"_

With those thoughts continuously running in her mind, she sinks her fangs on his neck leisurely drinking his blood without a care in the world.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered, trying to call her attention. Yet, still in bliss, she ignored him focusing on the delicious blood infront of her.

"M-moka-san…" He tried again, gently pushing her head away from his neck.

Moka's feeling it again, she tastes it again. The unbeatable taste of his blood, the blood that over ranked a maiden's; the sweet, indescribable taste of the red liquid that quenches every thirst in her body. Not to mention the feeling , the urge to drink him dry, the urge to taste every part of him, the urge to show him his place, and the urge to_ claim _him.

"Moka! You're sucking too much!" A certain blue haired succubus shouted, flying towards them, pushing Moka away from Tsukune. Then, the rest of the gang entered the scene.

Once again, Moka was awakened from her dazed state. Then she realized that she _almost drink him dry. _Moka then feels really thankful for the interference of the busty succubus. If she didn't made it in time, and never interfered, Moka couldn't just imagined on what will happen…

Still, at the same time, she feels jealous. She's feeling extra irritation from the way her friends act around Tsukune today. She again unconsciously released a feral snarl, as if sending a warning about a property that is about to be trespassed. Realizing the absurdity of her jealousy, Moka faces Tsukune and then she apologized.

"I-I'm sorry Tsukune-kun… I am really sorry!" Moka apologized, bowing her head to show how sincere she was.

"It's fine Moka-san, don't worry about it."Tsukune answered, not making a big deal out of the ordeal that took place earlier.

The day continued, with Moka, feeling unusually dizzy, unusually hungry, and unusually exhausted. She feels like she didn't drank any blood, packs or not, for two weeks. And at the same time, she feels like she fought their previous enemies again. Without any exaggeration, she really feels tired.

She did her best to avoid Tsukune, or to be exact, to avoid her suddenly latching herself on his neck, sucking his river of life out of him. Throughout the day, Ura didn't talk, whisper or made a move to communicate with her outer self.

Finally, the school bell that signals the end of the day rang, rushing the students, including Tsukune and the gang to leave the classroom.

"You guys go home without me, have to go see a teacher and a tutor. See yah'! Bye-bye Tsukune!" Kurumu said, excusing herself from the gang, of course, not missing her usual, 'suffocate-Tsukune-with-my-bust' persona.

"B-bye-bye K-kurumu-chan!" Tsukune answered, still doing his best to catch his breath.

"As much as it hurts me to admit this, I have to go with cow tits there for I had failed a subject too. Sorry Tsukune, bye bye see you later." Mizore said, also excusing herself from the gang, and throwing an ice kunai at Kurumu's direction.

"I see. See you tomorrow Mizore-chan!" he answered, finally breathing normally.

"Moka-san! Tsukune-san! Have to excuse myself too! Have to tutor those meat-for-brains! See you tomorrow! Don't do naughty things without me!" Yukari teased, suddenly disappearing probably with the use of her magic, removing Tsukune's chance to properly bid his farewell and to deny her perverted implications.

"So it's just the two of us for today, Moka-san." Tsukune said with a smile, yet Moka didn't answer nor acknowledge Tsukune at all.

She is doing her best in controlling herself, or to be precise her vampire nature. She feels that something bad is happening to her, and surely that will affect Tsukune too.

Any moment from now, she knows that she is about to faint, not because she is in need of drinking blood, but because of her unusual weariness that came from nothing. She feels really sleepy, yet afraid to sleep, for she doesn't know what she'll do to the deliciously smelling and looking boy in front of her once she closes her eyes and let sleep consume her. Her aces in protecting Tsukune from herself; their friends to be exact, are away, leaving her without a choice to spend this crucial moment with Tsukune.

Honestly speaking, she has an idea, a very small idea about this situation, but it is too absurd to consider that answer. Tsukune is her friend, her very first friend so Omote might consider him her bestfriend. But now, Omote can't deny the romantic feelings that she is starting to harbor for the hybrid. Who could blame her? Never in her life had she seen such an admirable being! Too weak to protect anyone, but is very willing to protect those he cares for ready to throw his life on the line if needed. Who wouldn't admire a boy who did not took advantage of the girls surrounding him, wholeheartedly offering themselves at the same time.

Still after all of this honorable deeds, Inner Moka, _her real self_, does not feel the same. For Ura, Tsukune is nothing but a colleague and a delicious blood bank. If one wants to exaggerate Ura's feelings, it will appear that she considers Tsukune as her closest friend; nothing more, nothing less.

Vampires are selfish creatures. They wholeheartedly believe that what they believed to be theirs is actually theirs and will fight for death for it. One known example about that selfishness is their mate or their future mate. Once a vampire _falls in love, _the said being will feel sudden urges, will think of unusual thoughts, and feel absurd jealousy. And if a vampire loses, or failed to claim their wanted mate, it was rumored that they will go berserk forever or will be out of control for a short period of time. Although those rumors aren't proven yet.

This explanation perfectly fits with their situation, but the problem is, the _phantom persona_ is the one who is in love with Tsukune. Not the _vampire being_ herself. They shouldn't be facing this situation at all, not unless…

"She is lying, and is inlove with him too…" Outer Moka whispered, finally reaching a sensible conclusion. She then looked at Tsukune, and for the first time during their too peaceful walk, she smiled.

"Are you really okay Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, it is possible that he was talking while she was alone in her thoughts earlier. Ignoring his question Moka just continued to look at him.

"This… Will be over soon Tsukune-kun… Sorry, and please just trust me…" Moka softly said, and then she passed out, Tsukune catching her.

Young and selfless Aono Tsukune is really panicking, not knowing the best thing to do, not to mention, he doesn't even know what is happening right now nor has the slightest idea about their predicament. This morning, his love interest slash bestfriend almost sucked his life out of him, but to him, that is not a big deal at all. She is a vampire for drac's sake!

What made him worry is, despite the amount of blood that she drank from him, she still passed out, sleeping in his arms. He gently shook his bestfriend trying to wake her up, but she didn't even release a whimper or a grunt.

Out of the blue, a red light surrounded them. Since he already spent a lot of time with her, he knows what exactly the light is all about; _her youkai is being released… Being released **without** his help._

The next thing he knew, the pink haired vampire who was asleep in his arms moments ago just transformed into her real self, now awake and lively. Her usual tantalizing, yet, glazed red orbs staring right through his raven ones, as if reading his thoughts and feelings. Seeing the awkwardness of their situation, Tsukune immediately released the white haired beauty and took a few steps away from her.

"S-sorry Moka-san! It's not wh-what it looks like! I am not taking advantage of you! P-promise!" Tsukune swore, doing his best in explaining. But the vampire just ignored his blabbering and slowly walks towards him.

To Tsukune, Moka looks slightly different. Her powerful aura is still there, the air of authority is still there, but for him, Moka's current condition feels more fearsome, giving him some goose bumps and sending a shiver down to his spine because of fear and something that he can't explain.

"M-moka-san?" Tsukune called, slowly stepping away from his friend who continues to walk towards him.

Within a blink of an eye, Moka is suddenly infront of him, then she pushed him to a tree, by using her vampire strength she pinned both of his arms. He felt pain oozing from his back, he winced, then he looked at Moka who uncharacteristically looks disoriented. Her eyes look unfocused and glassy. He tried calling her but no words are coming out of his lips.

Moka's lips are moving, she is saying something. Something he can't hear or understand because of his dizziness. And then, the next thing he knew is Inner Moka latching herself on his neck, before everything went black…

_"Delicious…"_

_ "I want more…"_

_ "Dry…"_

_ "You're mine…"_

Those are the only thoughts that are running inside her mind when she woke up. She can't think straight, she is not even trying to think at all. All she want to do is to follow her instincts, and that is what she is about to do.

When she sees Tsukune, the object of her hunger and attraction, her body automatically moved, making its way towards him. Of course, because of fear, Tsukune backed away, provoking Inner Moka to use a bit of strength. (For a vampire that is.)

She pushed Tsukune on to the tree, holding and pinning him for him not to escape. She then puts her knee between his legs to stop any possible movements of his lower body.

"Know your place Tsukune…" Moka said in a bloodcurdling, yet seductive voice. "You. Are. Mine."

Not wasting any time, she then descends her fangs on his neck and leisurely sucks his blood. Her desire to feel or taste more of him is still there, that's why she put his pinned arms behind him, subsequently withhold it by pushing her body to his, restricting movements from his torso and his lodged hands. Now her hands finally free, she embraces him feeling more of his body.

Rich, its taste is really exquisite; it is full of flavors just like how she remembered it. She craves for more, she really wants to drink him dry, but she knows that it will never be enough. Even if she kills him right now, she still won't be satisfied.

She was pulled out of her bliss when she felt his limp body against her and when she felt no resistance from him. Moka found herself hugging and crushing and pinning the poor half human. She just realized what she had done. And then it was her turn to panic. The royal, super vampire; just lost her cool and self control over a mere hybrid and almost sucked her acquaintance, and her outer self's oblivious love interest in a very intimate manner.

Not being able to bring herself to selfishly dump his sleeping form there alone in the woods, she carried Tsukune and made her way towards the small alley that separates the boys' and girls' dorm. The small alley that separates _them_… Again using her vampire's strength, she jumped, performed a roundhouse kick, kicking his dorm room windows breaking it in the process.

Crouching on the window pane while still carrying Tsukune, she expected a very smelly, and an untidy looking room (something typical for a boy) yet what greeted her is a fresh, clean and an in order space. Everything is placed on its proper positions, there is no empty soda cans scattered around and dirty clothes are neatly placed in a basket in a corner of the room.

Entering his room, she softly laid him on his bed. Speaking nothing, she took a deep breath then started to apologize at the sleeping Tsukune.

"Tsukune, I am sorry for the things that transpired earlier. I promise that this won't happen again." She sternly told him, or to be precise, to his unconscious body.

_"You know that you're wrong Ura-chan… This will happen again." Omote said from the Rosario_

"You are the one who is mistaken Omote." She answered harshly.

_"Stop denying it…"_ Omote persuaded softly, _"You exactly know the reason behind our feral actions moment ago. And it will never stop unless you claim him, or at least admit those foreign feelings to keep your sanity in check…"_ Omote explained.

"How dare you utter lies?!" Ura shouted "I, Moka Akashiya is not and will never be attracted to this puny hybrid!"

_ "Ura-chan, the more you deny it, the more aggressive we will become. You of all people should know that."_ Omote again tried to get to her mind.

Already irritated, Inner Moka ignored her other self's wailing, walks toward the window to leave the room, but Tsukune's study table caught her attention. To be exact, the framed photo that is displayed on his desk caught her attention.

There are three children posing at the picture. On the left side, his cousin, Kyouko stood showing a peace sign and grinning like a child should. While on the middle, a younger version of Tsukune, all in his usual timid persona, and blushing like there's no tomorrow. And the reason of his embarrassment is the girl beside him, kissing his cheeks.

It is just an innocent childhood photo, and that kiss is just an innocent childish kiss, but the fact that Tsukune _kept and took care of this photo spark an undeniable jealousy inside her. _

_ "Know your place…"_

_ "You are mine…"_

_ "Mine alone Tsukune…"_

Ura released a flare of her youkai, she is feeling it again, the sparks of desire, the sparks of her instinct telling her nothing but to claim Tsukune or drink him dry. Within a mere second; she is at the foot of Tsukune's bed, and then one more second; she is hovering over him, and after an another; she was licking his neck and her fangs are protruded ready to bite.

_"You're going to bite him again because of that picture Ura-chan? Is that what humans call je-lou-sy?" _Omote teased, earning an embarrassed hiss from Ura.

"Shut up Omote." Moka was again awakened from her 'wild vampire state', embarrassed, she just said nothing to defend herself.

_ "Why don't you just admit it Ura-chan"_ convinced Omote with a giggle. "_It is starting to get obvious you know."_ Omote added.

The two Mokas continued to bicker on top of Tsukune, none of them realizing that, the boy beneath them is starting to gain consciousness.

"M-moka-san?" Tsukune called, weakness evident on his voice, still in a half-asleep state. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

Feeling flustered, Moka immediately thought of an excuse. "I was checking my bite wounds on your n-neck Tsukune. Nothing more, nothing less."

His hand instinctively went to his neck to touch his wounds, feeling a moist, chuckled and thought: _"She's lying"._ Tsukune then remembered the earlier incident where he, for the second time, almost died.

"Ah… I remember it now, you lost control." He said to himself. He then sees Moka's guilty face not wanting to see her sad, he consoled her "D-don't worry about it Moka-san! I heal easily because of your blood." He said with a sheepish grin "So no worries!" Tsukune added.

Tsukune noticed the hungry look on the vampire's eyes, and because of his kind and selfless nature he again offered his blood to the girl that he secretly loves.

"Moka-san, I do know that you're still hungry…" Tsukune started, while blushing, he tilted his neck and showed her his pulse. Gathering enough courage he continued "Why don't you drink a sip before you leave?"

Moka smirked at the oblivious boy beneath her. Doesn't he know that he is in no condition to fulfill this peculiar hunger that she is feeling? Doesn't he get the hint the she might drink him dry? Doesn't he learn his lesson after the ordeals that happened earlier? Not to mention, she can do things that will surely shock the innocent boy.

Deciding to teach the naïve teenager below her a lesson, Moka brought her lips to his neck, near enough for him to feel her breathe while she talks.

"Are you sure Tsukune? You are just a human who is in no condition to feed me. Not to mention, I can drink my fill, leave you lifeless and you won't be able to do anything to stop it…" she said in a threatening yet sexy voice. She felt him stiffen. Yet, he forced himself to relax and with a smile, he answered.

"I'm not exactly human anymore Moka-san and I guess I only retain fragments of my humanity. Remember? Your blood is flowing inside me…" He explained smiling. "As I said earlier, your vampire blood did enhance my healing abilities, and I think that includes my blood reproduction too" he chuckled at his own futile attempt to lighten the mood. "Although I might need to _sleep a lot_ after this, sleep like a rock that is." he emphasized, and then closed his eyes preparing himself for sleep.

"Tsk, just remember this. I warned you Tsukune…" She then sank her fangs, causing Tsukune to feel a sting, but not deep enough to draw blood continuously. She then continued to suck on the _skin, teasing and tickling the oblivious boy._

_ "So this is how you play huh Ura-chan? Using my capuu chuu as an excuse to kiss Tsukune-kun's neck?" _Omote teased, but Ura decided to ignore her outer self's teasing and continued on her ministrations.

Moka continued her sucking and licking to the boy's neck. But because of fatigue, the said boy is still oblivious to vampire's trick. Now unable to stop her hunger, Moka decided to drink him for real. While Inner Moka is busily savoring his blood, she heard him utter words that only enabled her to hear it because of her enhanced hearing.

"Goodnight Ura-chan,just remember this okay, my blood is the only thing that remains in my humanity, and for you…" Tsukune whispered. "I am more than willing to give it…" And with the faintest and lowest density of his voice he ended; _"I love you, you know..."_

When she heard that, she felt like she was released from a spell. From the curse of the constant urge of claiming and killing 's when she realized that it's because she is reassured that Tsukune will never leave her. That he is hers and hers alone. Moka smiled against his neck and thought;_ "You really don't know what you're saying huh, you natural ladies man"._

_ "Awww, Ura-chan is feeling giddy~ So cutee~"_ Omote teased again

Coming up with another mischievous plan, Inner licked Tsukune's neck to seal the wpund, (adding an unneeded pressure) and from his neck her lips moved upward, kissing it all the way. Then her lips stopped at his cheek, at the exact spot where the girl in the picture kissed him. As if removing her trace from years ago, Inner kissed and licked his cheek before moving to his lips. _And there, she took her time._

Her kiss first started as a simple lip contact, then she started to caress his lower lip, then she proceeds to do the same to his upper lip. After a few moments, her tongue then entered his mouth, exploring every cavern. Satisfied, she pulled away, smirked at the sleeping Tsukune, and said;

"Soon Tsukune, just wait, and I will take my claim. I'll show you your place, and tell you mine." Moka got off Tsukune looked around and added "Not to mention, I still have a window to fix, **_and a picture to burn."_**

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

My First Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction!  
I am not really sure how it ended this way, but I wished that you guys liked and enjoyed reading it.

I am planning to make a collection of oneshots.

Anyway, please leave a review, and recommend this to your friends (Especially to those who is a fan of Rosario + Vampire)

P.S

No flames please :c


	2. Umano, Stereotipia, Amore

**Of Humans, stereotypes, and love.**  
**Rosario + Vampire** _(Akihisa Ikeda)_  
_MunonaKomusume || May 30th 2014_

_"How dare he?"_

* * *

Throwing weapons and lashing physical attacks while insulting each other at the same time is just any other normal day for the female members of the newspaper club, or to be precise; normal in their own ways.

As usual, they were having a _simple_ argument about their special someone's real feelings. Having their own claims and happy endings, their 'friendly' debate turned into a hazardous fight; papers and golden pans all scattered along the room, tables and chairs broken and bent, and of course, some parts of the room is frozen.

Finally entering the scene to possibly stop the mess, the club president entered the room, sighing at the mess.

"What is it about this time?" Gin asked, searching for a chair that is still usable.

"About Tsukune's real feelings!" Kurumu answered "This mite here claims that Tsukune loves the both of them, while this stalker keeps on saying that Tsukune will marry her in the future." She said while her sight transferred from Moka to Mizore. Laying her eyes on the genius, little, witch; she added "And I am totally sure that I don't need to say this young slut is sayin' right?"

Gin sighed for the second time since he entered the room, not able to find a decent chair; he decided to stand up, lean on a random wall, and to help his one and only beloved, male, kouhai.

"Girls, Tsukune doesn't like any one of you. He already loves someone, and is already dating her." Calmly explaining them, the girls looked at him with silence, all of them blankly staring at the werewolf.

"What are you saying you stupid pervert?" Mizore asked, her hands slowly transforming into icicles.

"The same thing earlier… As I said before, he is already in love with someone…" Gin answered, realizing that the girls have no idea on what he is saying, he asked them "Wait, Tsukune didn't tell you anything?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Gin released a sigh again. "Who is the girl that Tsukune-kun is dating Gin-san?" Moka asked, busily fiddling her fingers. As fellow S-class youkai himself, he knows the amount of youkai from Moka that is on the verge of exploding. _ "Ah, works of jealousy…"_

"_Troublesome juniors… Tsukune, I hope you'll use this chance wisely."_ Gin thought

"Hmmm, why don't you girls ask him yourselves? I mean since he didn't mentioned anything about this to you, then it is not my place to talk about this right?"

"You do have a point you perverted wolf desuu~, I never thought that you can use your brain for once desu~ . Or if you even have one desuu~."

Gin laughed at his juniors' antics. Trying to lighten up everyone's atmospheres, he joked.

"It's a good thing that you understand. Anyway, why don't you just have fun with senpai here, he is more than willing you know." he said then raises his eyebrows suggestively, and the exact moment, ice kunais, golden pans and long thick claws were sent towards him.

xxx

The next day, as the girls promised, all of them confronted Tsukune. Ignoring their class that is about to start, the girls dragged the poor human to the club room, make him take a sit, and without further ado, they asked the question that was bugging them since yesterday.

"WHO IS THE LUCKY GIRL TSUKUNE?!" They asked in chorus.

"Is it Nekonomo-sensei? Don't tell me that you have a cat fetish Tsukune?!" Kurumu accused.

"Is it Cow-tits' mom? Are you into older women Tsukune?" this time by Mizore

"Is it Gin-senpai desuu~? Are you gay Tsukune-san desuu~?"

Confused, the gentle boy asked his friends "Uhm, what are you talking about?"

"We heard from Gin-senpai that you are dating someone Tsukune-kun…" Moka explained calmly

"That bastard and his big mouth..." Sighed Tsukune, still, with a small smile, he rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly said "I guess it's time to tell you about her eh." He asked everyone to sit down and listen to his story.

They first met when he was in middle school. She is the first one to talked to him, the first one who befriended him, the first one who defended him from those bullies back then, and the first one who told him how stupid and weak he was; face to face.

Sherry is from a rich family, that's why everyone from their school is afraid of her against her will. She is the one who taught Tsukune how to be fair to everyone, how to not judge someone by their looks or societal status. She is also the one who taught Tsukune to defend weak people like him.

Tsukune originally planned to attend the same school as her and he planned to confess after graduating, but failed to do so since his grades aren't enough to pass the entrance exams, feeling hopeless, he just confessed his feelings out of nowhere. While expecting a slow rejection, he was surprised when he felt her hugged him and said yes.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier. I don't have the heart to tell you since you gals have feelings for me and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Tsukune said. Bowing his said he sincerely apologized "I am very sorry. Please forgive me!"

When Tsukune raised his head, he was expecting to see his friends; especially Mizore and Kurumu crying and about to break down, instead, the girls we're just idly looking at him with an 'are-you-done-with-your-bullshit' look.

"Is that all Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked, as if Tsukune didn't reject her moments ago.

"Yes? I guess…" He answered, still not sure if she understood a word he said.

"Good. Just to remind you Tsukune-kun, I am a succubus, and as a girl from that race, I am sure that you are my destined one. Although I really hate to admit this, that stalker feels that same." Kurumu explained "To sum it up, the competition isn't over yet." The blue haired ended, Mizore and Yukari nodded, agreeing with her.

"I see…" Tsukune answered "_I guess this is for the best…" _he thought

Tsukune felt relieved when Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu hadn't gone wild like he expected them to. Aside from relief, he also felt happiness. He was happy, no, not happy, but ecstatic. The fact that his friends whom he thought will be mad at him for loving another is not happy or furious at his decision is a big thing for him. With a smile, he looked at his bestfriend Moka, who returned the smile Tsukune offered.

Yet, that smile, for Tsukune's perspective, is _too sweet_ for it not to mean anything. Unconsciously, Tsukune felt a shiver ran down his spine…

_And as usual, that random shiver isn't a good sign._

xxx

Both Mokas never thought that it is possible to love and hate someone at the same time. It is really easy to hate or love someone; hating as in having the urge to kill and loving as in having the urge to claim. And that person whom they feel that way is no other than, the 'lost' human. Aono Tsukune.

They both know that they like the human. To be specific, they both know that they romantically like Tsukune, and it will be no surprise to them when the time comes when they already love him.

For a human, Aono Tsukune is raised well, he knows how and he does respect the women that most males; whether from the human or the monster race, takes advantage of.

He also has the looks, a handsome face that is enough to make a vampire's knees go weak.  
A lovely stare, enough to make a hundred butterflies to fly in her stomach. And a sweet smile that makes her heart skips a beat or makes her it beat fast as if she ran a million miles.

And as a bonus, his blood is delicious. Deliciously sweet that she can't even explain it detail by detail. The closest explanation that she can come up with is that; his blood is sweet, but not that sweet to leave an undesirable taste in your mouth. His blood is delicious and because of that, any vampire who will taste it will surely want to drink more.

But as a royalty, Akashya Moka swore to her holy vampire blood that she will never let anyone have a taste of the boy's blood as long as she is alive. Although impossible; if ever that she dies, she will definitely do something just to make sure that Tsukune and his blood will be safe from other predators.

Tsukune also gained not just the attention of the fearless vampire, but also the love of a dominating succubus who is on search of her destined one. He also acquired the affection of the stalking snow woman who is also searching for her soul mate. And lastly, he also obtained the fascination of two sexually inclined witches.

Usually, a man will give everything just to be in his shoe; a situation where in gorgeous women are fighting to death just for his heart and affections. And naturally, basing things according to a monster hierarchy, in this harem, it is obvious that an individual will choose the mighty vampire as his lover.

But no! He, a mere human, didn't love or chooses the vampire, nor anyone from the monster race. The harem that is consisted of a bunch of proud monster race is defeated by someone who is also a mere human girl. Although it is logical to think that a human will also choose a mere human as his mate, but the action of not choosing someone from the higher specie when you have the chance to, is illogical and nothing, but plain stupidity.

"**How dare he?! How dare he do this us?!" **Inner Moka shouted inside the Rosario. She can't just accept this. She, a proud, noble vampire just offered herself to a mere human because of pure love and passion (well, maybe because of lust too) and the said human irrevocably _rejected_ her.

"Calm down Ura-chan... I mean, we cannot blame Tsukune for his decision and just like what Kurumu-san said, the competition isn't over yet!" Omote tried to calm her inner self, but deep inside, she know that what she is saying is just empty words colored with false hopes.

They know when one person is confessing from true love or infatuation, and from the way Tsukune spoke earlier, his words obviously came from the bottom of his heart.

"**Tsssss. Omote. Stop stating nonsense. You know the truth… Stop lying to yourself" **inner hissed.

"Then what should we do?! We can't change Tsukune's feelings Ura-chan" Losing control, tears flowed from Outer Moka's eyes. Still, she continued "Now you tell me… What should we do? What **can **we do?"

Inside the Rosario, Ura smirked and with an evil smile, she told her outer self **"Release me, watch and learn Omote."**

Although it is usually, unusual, for a guy to have evening rituals aside from brushing one's teeth before going to sleep, Tsukune couldn't utterly deny that he, a male specimen, have.

Regularly surrounded by female friends since birth, Tsukune developed a girlish hygiene, especially now since his friends are monsters with an enhanced sense of smell that can easily point one bad odor just because of a simple mistake.

Not to mention his girlfriend told him once that this is also one of the reasons she liked him, his cleanliness, inside and out.

After putting the baby lotion to keep his skin's moisture, and the baby powder to avoid night smelly sweats, Tsukune was about to sleep until he heard the faint knock coming from his door.

Hesitantly he opened the door, opening a small space, allowing him to take a peek. He saw the pink haired Moka outside, blushing, probably embarrassed from the sudden appearance.

Moka let out a shy giggly "Good evening Tsukune-kun"

"Ahh! Moka-san! Come in! Why are you here? It's already past curfew!" Tsukune said, completely opening his dorm's door.

Omote entered his room, softly whispering the usual 'sorry for intruding' catchphrase when setting foot in the home of the others.

And Tsukune, being the usual gentleman, offered her a can of tomato juice, while he helped himself with a can of soda.

"So what brought you here Moka-san? Do you have a problem?" He asked

"N-no!" Moka answered with a stutter "M-my inner s-self wants to talk to you!" Omote almost shouted.

Honestly speaking, from the very beginning, Tsukue is scared of Inner Moka, and until now those feelings never changed. But, he knows that deep inside he considers her as his bestfriend, though the ferocity that she has is still undeniable. "I see… I will now pull the limiter is that alright with you Moka-san?"

Omote just nodded, after a count of three, Tsukune pulled the Rosario from its choker, and a huge wave of youkai surrounded them.

Feeling the transformation and the arousal of his goose bumps; with a stutter he greeted the Inner Moka.

"Good evening Moka-san…" But Inner Moka remained still and only answered him with a smirk.

"M-moka san?" He called his friend, who, at the moment, is slowly approaching him.

"Tsukune, I heard that you have a girlfriend… Is that true?" She asked him, her voiced laced with lovely venom that scared and comforted Tsukune at the same time.

"Hai…" Tsukune answered, too scared and too frantic to think, he endlessly blabbered "Her name is Sherry! An old friend, I started going out with her when I was about to enter high school, also she will be visiting our school soon!"

Moka felt one of her nerves snapped. Not only that Tsukune utterly rejected her, but now, he will shove it into her face that he is already dating someone who is not her.

How. Dare. He.

"You mean, you just told another human about the existence of monsters?! Are you insane Tsukune?!"She asked with a menacing voice, using the secrecy of the monsters' existence as an excuse to express her anger.

"N-no! And I swear that I will do my best to hide it from her. I tried to stop her, but she said that she wanted to meet everyone so I just agreed. P-please Moka-san! Don't tell anyone about this yet. And pl-please don't hurt her."

Another nerve snapped. He just protected that girl in front of her.

What's with that girl that over ranked her vampiric charms?

What's so special about that Sherry that made Tsukune fell for her?

She neutrally looked at Tsukune, her emotions; especially the jealousy that she's feeling, is well hidden by her blank face. Within a blink of an eye she was already infront of her beloved, anger and lust evident on her eyes.

"I won't hurt her Tsukune… But be sure to tell her this… **Just one wrong move and I'll take you by force.**" She said, ending their midnight talk with a capuu chuu.

xxx

Eventually, Tsukune told his friends about the visitation of his girlfriend, and as usual, they just disregarded it like the news is like a story about Gin chasing skirts.

And about his previous midnight talk with Inner Moka, he just regarded it as one of the girls usual mood swings, and her last statement as nothing but a joke.

Tsukune, never or will ever think that Inner Moka has feelings for him. To Tsukune, the thought alone is nothing but pure stupidity.

The day of his girlfriend's visit finally came. There was a school festival, and the students' families are invited.

Everyone from the newspaper club, except Tsukune and Gin waited for their special guest at the clubroom, while Tsukune greeted his girl at the school's front gate.

After a few minutes, their long awaited love rival came.

Miyamura Sherry is definitely a stunning beautiful lady. Her long, shiny, raven, tresses, freely flowing bounded by nothing, her blue hypnotizing orbs are really tantalizing. And her smile, her smile alone is a valid reason for Tsukune to fall for her.

And of course, no one can overlook her similarities with Inner Moka, or maybe how opposites they are.

Her long, raven locks that deeply differs from Ura's silver once.

Her tantalizing blue eyes that vary with Ura's piercing, red ones.

And her angelic smile that is in contrast with Ura's devilish ones.

"Hello everyone, I am Miyamura Sherry, Tsukki's girlfriend." She introduced herself, bowing to show respect.

Being the usual confident individual in their group, Kurumu took the initiative and introduced herself.

Offering her hand for a shake, Kurumu said "Hello Miyamura-san, my name is Kurumu."

Shaking her hand, Sherry politely answered "The girl who is a great cook! Tsukune told me a lot of things about you!" Sherry complimented, earning a shy, but a flattered smile from the succubus.

Looking around, she then pointed at Mizore and said "Then you must be Mizore! The girl who's a great ice sculptor! I would love to see your works someday!"

Then, she laid her eyes on the little witch "Then you must be Yukari, the cute little genius!"

Lastly, laying her eyes on Moka "Pink hair and gentle green eyes, you must be Omote-san. Thank you for being Tsukune's first friend and his bestfriend Omote-san." She thanked Outer Moka with a bow. Again, her eyes circled the room, looking for someone.

"Hey Tsukki…" Sherry called her lover "Where's Ura-san?" She asked

Tsukune felt his blood run cold. Thinking of an excuse, he just randomly answered that Inner Moka is sick so she can't meet her today.

The club members, with the addition of Sherry just talked about their own moments with Tsukune, after an hour, the girls excused themselves except for Moka. Although that said that the competition is not over, for them, it still hurts to see their beloved with someone, especially if the said boy _held the hand of the said girl the __**entire **__time._ Not to mention, they don't want to be mixed up when Moka's, or Inner Moka's to be exact; patience snaps. Although they are not S-Class monsters, they can still sense the unreleased, sealed energy behind the Rosario.

"**Omote. Let me out."** Inner Moka odered from the Rosario.

"_But, Ura-chan-" _Outer Moka was about to protest when Inner Moka cut her off.

"**No more buts Omote. Grab Tsukune and let me out of the seal."**

"_Y-yes…"_

Just like planned, Outer Moka excuse herself, while asking Tsukune to accompany her. Asking for an approval, Tsukune then looked at his girlfriend who just nodded in approval with a smile. When they left the room, and had enough distance for Sherry not to feel Inner Moka's sudden burst of energy, he then pull the silver Rosario from Omote's neck.

Upon release, Inner Moka, known by Sherry as Ura, stood in her might, glorious; confident in everything about her. Smirking, she can't just wait to finally meet the girl who defeated her in a competition that supposedly, she had won.

The pair again entered the club room, frightened by Inner Moka, Tsukune immediately went to his lover's side.

Inner Moka sat in front of Sherry, looking at her with her famous piercing glare; she was trying to intimidate the girl in front of her.

Yet, instead of stiffening or squirming, the foolish human just sent a glare of her own, challenging the superior specie in front of her.

Sherry scrutinized the girl in front of her; she is beautiful, brave, and in love with him. In short; the perfect candidate for her plan.

"Tsukii, can you please buy us some drinks?" Sherry asked her boyfriend, who only nodded in return. Adding some fishing order, she called him again "Oh, don't forget my favorite drink 'kay?"

"But Sherry-chan, they don't sell 'Sherry' here… We are still students you know."

"Pretty please…" Sherry begged Tsukune, showing him her cutest pout that Tsukue can never resist.

And as expected, he just agreed to find one, even if it means that he'll spend the whole day, searching for just a single drink.

"Tsukune always had a soft spot for cute, innocent, and gentle girls." Sherry started, looking at Ura with a small smile. Not replying anything, Ura continued to glare at her.

"But you know what… Girls that are strong, courageous, fearless, and beautiful are irresistible for him."

Now Sherry caught Ura's full attention. Ura doesn't know what Sherry is trying to imply, yes she understood the part about Tsukune having a soft spot for gentle, innocent and cute girls.

"_She must be pertaining to my other self." _Ura thought _"Is she trying to say that I do not have a single chance to have Tsukune fall for me? Filthy bitch, I'll show you your place."_

"And smirks? He's knees will surely go weak if you show him one. Sexy smirks from strong girls are what you need to get Tsukune's attention." Sherry added.

Now Moka really lost her cool, sent her a more ferocious glare then asked "What are you trying to imply?"

She was expecting her to lash at her, or boast about her relationship with the boy she love, but unexpectedly, Sherry averted her gaze to the windows, as if under a trance and continued to stare sadly at nothing outside. "I'll be dumping him later…"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" Ura asked, beyond mad at the girl in front of her.

Just what the heck is she thinking? Imagine five gorgeous women are fighting for his love, and she, a mere human who easily won is wasting it?!

"I'm breaking up with him, later; b-before I go home. I'll finish our relationship, and possibly… O-our friendship." Sherry added, trying to hold back her tears.

"Explain." Ura harshly ordered. Who cares about her almost flowing tears? She is about to waste someone that a lot of girls dreamed of!

"I'm dying… This stupid disease can never be cured. I-I did my best, but I never got better." Sherry answered. On the other hand, Ura didn't say anything signing her to go further.

"I know that you get the picture. I know that you understand what I am trying to say. So please, do it."

_"She wants me to have Tsukune…" _Inner Moka thought. But even if the girl is practically begging her, she remained impassive.

"Why?" Inner Moka asked

"I know Tsukune, after our break up he'll do everything that he can to follow me and to give him answers. And then once he knew that I'm about to die, he'll never leave my side, and once I-I d-die, he will swore to himself that he'll love no other aside f-from me. I c-can't take that future away from him right?" This time, tears are actually flowing. Still, she continued on talking "Maybe those are just words to make me feel better. Maybe the real reason is that, I c-can't bare it to see a perfect life with him, a perfect life that I can never have… Please… Please Ura-san."

"I'll do it." Ura- answered shortly

"Than-" Sherry was about to thank her, but was cut off by Inner Moka

"But not for you. It will be all for Tsukune. He doesn't deserve to be sad because of a coward like you." Ura said, standing up, about to leave the room until she heard Sherry speak again.

"Still, thank you. One last request?" In return, Inner Moka just raised one of her eyebrows. "Please take care of him. I love that man…"

"You don't need to bother reminding me of that…" With that one short reply, Inner Moka left the room.

A mischievous thought forming in her mind.

xxx

From afar, Inner Moka watched as Tsukune walks his girlfriend towards the bus stop.

That's when the drama begun… And only because of her enhanced hearing that she was able to hear all of it…

She listened and watched as Tsukune's heart got broken. Words that weren't even meant t be said pierced and smashed his heart. She can even smell the salty tears that are surely flowing from their eyes.

What she saw next snapped most of her nerves. Sherry just kissed Tsukune on the lips while hugging the daylights out of him

"_Jealous Ura-chan?"_ Omote teased from the Rosario

"Hn. Shut up. Why are you so quiet earlier? That's unlike you."

"Because I can't handle that situation better than you. Besides, she wants to talk to you…"

"Point taken."

Then the next part that they see is where Tsukune, kneeling on the ground while looking at the now leaving bus. Of course, that's when Inner Moka will make her appearance.

Inner Moka, slowly walked her way towards the crestfallen human. In her most tender and caring voice, she called him "Tsukune…"

Without an answer, the brokenhearted human looked at her in reply. He looked like he was tortured, killed, revived, and tortured again. In short, he looked like a mess.

His lips and his eyes were swollen, and his smeared face looked so lifeless as if he is nothing but a moving flesh without any feelings.

"Come with me." She ordered flatly, although she intended it to sound tender and caring. But Tsukune didn't even budge, he remained still at the ground, the only movement he made is when he turned his gaze away from Inner Moka and continued to stare at the place where Sherry was standing before.

"Come with me Tsukune" She ordered again, now more aggressive. She stopped thinking of how her voice should sound; now the only goal inside her mind is Tsukune to notice her. Beyond pissed, an annoyed Inner Moka, face him lifted his face, and flicked him on the forehead, slightly pulled out of his depressing thoughts Tsukune finally acknowledge Inner Moka's presence.

"Yes Moka-san?" Tsukune ask in a bland tone, as of this is the first time she called him. Mad and not satisfied with his answer, Inner Moka literally dragged Tsukune.

"You're coming with me."

"W-where?"

This time though, Inner Moka chose to ignore Tsukune. She looked around and used her youki detection technique to see if anyone is secretly watching them, seeing or sensing no one. Inner Moka continued to drag the poor human.

Reaching a dark and rarely visited corner of the school; after all, Inner Moka was considering in making her mischievous thoughts into action if this 'innocent' way of hers in making Tsukune her own failed.

Using her vampire strength, she 'gently' threw Tsukune onto the wall.

"What is the problem Tsukune…" Although she is completely aware of his current situation, she still asked that question, all for the sake of acting.

"I… S-she left me." Tsukune said "And I don't know why…"he added "I love her more than anything, Moka-san?! So w-why?! What happened?! What did I do?!" he asked her, his voice getting louder as he continued to complain.

Deciding to do the first step, Inner Moka tightly held "Listen Tsukune… JUST. FORGET. HER."

Tsukune immediately shook his head in defiance, obviously not accepting the thought of forgetting his true love.

"No, I can never do that…" Tsukune answered, upon hearing his response, Inner Moka's grip on his shoulders tightened. Gritting her teeth, she asked "Any why is that?"

Then Inner Moka saw Tsukune's most painful smile, a smile that clearly shown how broken he is. And while that painful smile adorning his face, he answered;

"Because, she is the only person who truly loved me Moka-san." Moka was about to retort but Tsukune stopped her "I know that kurumu-san, Mizore-san, Yukari-chan, and even your outer self proclaims that they love me but…" He paused for a moment, pondering for the right words that will properly expressed his feelings. "I know that they don't. They only think that it's love since it was their first time that someone treated them with respect, kindness a-and love. They have mistaken their friendly feelings into romantic one."

"So you're saying that our feelings for you aren't genuine Tsukune?" Inner Moka, now her grip tightened even more.

"Ye- what do you mean by 'our feelings' Moka-san?"

"Just answer me Tsukune."

"Y-yes."

When Inner Moka heard his answer, every nerve or brain cell in her mind snapped, disabling her ability to think logically.

How dare he think that her _feelings_ are inferior to that coward?

Her mind currently blinded by rage. She unconsciously and continuously said what she wants to say, _and did what she always wanted to do._

"How dare you say that Aono Tsukune?!" she roared a Tsukune

"What do yo-"he asked but was cut off

"How can you easily say that my feelings are inferior?!"

"What fee-"

"Do you know how many sleepless night I experienced?! Do you know how it felt to stop _myself _to claim what's mine?! Do you know how jealous I felt every damn time you focus your attention to someone?!"

Inner Moka continued to endlessly babble, losing his patience, Tsukune snapped, ending Inner Moka's blabbering.

"I don't understand Moka-san!"

Inner Moka only smirked at Tsukune, she leaned closer to him, decreasing their distance, then seductively whispered

"You don't have to understand anything Tsu-ku-ne… This time, I'll just do everything on my own... Without any limitations." She whispered, ending her seducing speech with lick and a bite at his earlobe.

"What are you going to do Moka-san?" He asked, panicking, as he desperately tried to remove himself from her grasp. Inner Moka then released her grip on his shoulders, only for it to transfer on his arm

"I'll just let you experience what it feels like to have a vampire as a lover…" and with that her lips that was near his ears immediately traveled westward to his lips.

The moment their lips made contact, she immediately caressed his lips with her mouth, earning her a suppressed moan from him. After a few minutes, she licked his lips ordering it to allow her tongue to enter his mouth.

Defying her orders, Moka decided to bite his lower lip forcing it to open, and causing his blood to ooze out of it, so now his mouth opened, wide enough for her mouth to fit perfectly.

Yet, Inner Moka first enjoyed the moment before she entered him. She sucked his blood that was coming from his wounded lip, not wanting to wait any longer, she licked the lip sealing the wound, the proceeded to explore the wet, and virgin caverns of his mouth.

Then their tongues met, his, fought for dominance to drive her tongue away but Inner Moka's tongue easily won the obvious match.

Trapping the slim organ, she gently bit it, holding it as hostage. And so, Inner Moka threatened Tsukune.

"Kith back or elth I'll bite thith off "Although her word almost sounded gibberish, Tsukune understood most of it.

Innerr Moka let go of Tsukune tongue, encouraging it to move on his own. Slowly, his tongue first 'kiss' Ura's tongue, then it shyly moved towards her fangs, licking it from the base to the point, and then, it explored Inner Moka's caverns.

After a few minutes, they backed away from each other, after feeling the pain of needing air.

Inner Moka looked at Tsukune, his lips, is now more swollen compared to its earlier state, but the good part is, it appears that his eyes again gained life and color after their heated kiss.

"I'm s-sorry Moka-san!" Tsukune apologized "It's not like I didn't e-enjoy t-the kiss, b-but I really l-love her! And I d-don't think that I c-can do this! I am really s-sorry Moka-san!"

"Don't worry Tsukune, maybe not today nor tomorrow, but I am sure that sooner or later… You'll find yourself, loving and longing for me."

And with that, she reconnected their lips, repeating her earlier ministrations, only making it harder, or more passionate compared to their first kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Again, another one-shot (or a prologue) from me!

sorry for taking being so slow in finishing and uploading this one, I'm currently atteending some summer classes in preparation for college so I'm kinda busy.

So what are your thoughts about this?

Flames aren't welcome but logical criticisms are. And if possible, some tips and guidelines for me to hone my skills.

**R**ead/**R**eview/**R**ecommend


End file.
